


Canada

by apocatits



Series: Random Frostiron one-shots :* [3]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Loki Feels, Loki is always jumping to conclusions, Loki needs a huggie poo, M/M, Tony left... Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocatits/pseuds/apocatits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wakes up fearing that he's alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canada

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even ask, just dont.. 
> 
> I am real sorry.

Light beamed down on his exposed cheek through the curtain-less windows. He groaned and rolled from his side onto his back letting go a long dramatic breath. He looked over to his left hoping to be greeted by his beautiful husband but he was greeted by nothing but jumbled up sheets and the faint smell of cologne.

_He must be in his workshop_.

He laid in bed a few moments longer then stretched his lanky limbs and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “JARVIS, the time if you will” He mumbled groggily as he began to sit up.

“ _9:27 am, Sir_ ”

“Thank You” He muttered as he stood and walked towards the bathroom. If he noticed the half empty closet and the clothing strung all over the bedroom he didn’t say anything about it. He just slunk into the bathroom and into the rather cold shower JARVIS took the liberty to run.

He always has a cold shower in the morning, it refreshing in a way. He remembers the first time Anthony had joined him in the shower, it was rather amusing to be frank. The shorter man followed him into the bathroom after they had just had sex and was hoping to go another round, but once he walked into the shower and grabbed Loki around the waist he realized just how cold the water was a practically flew out of the shower. It was good fun and he has never joined him since; and that was over 11 years ago.

It’s hard to believe he’s married. It’s even harder to believe he’s married to Tony Stark, Iron Man. They’ve been happily married for 9 years. He recalls the day he set out to make Anthony his, he travelled back to Asgard to craft a rare ruby gem for Anthony’s engagement ring, he wanted him to have the best, only the best for my Anthony he told his mother when she asked him about the ring. All the stress and lack of sleep was worth it though, that moment he kneeled before his beloved and ask him for his hand, he still often recites those words over and over in his head even after almost a decade he still remembers what he said. ‘ _Anthony Edward Stark, My beloved, my one and only, will you do me the greatest honour of becoming mine and I becoming yours and marry me?’_ He remembers the way Anthony just stood there looking at him with his big and beautifully brown eyes as he quietly shook with happiness. That was one of the best days of his life, second only to the day he married him.

As he walked out of the shower with a smile on his face as he remembered his wedding day, he opened the cabinet to grab his tooth brush and hair brush when he noticed it was bare besides his things. A rush of panic flew through his body, did Anthony leave him? Could he not deal with Loki anymore?

“JARVIS! Where’s my husband?!” He squeaked with tears running down cheeks. He forgave brushing his hair and teeth and ran into _their_ bedroom. His eyes roamed over the random articles of clothing that were flung over the bedroom furniture and stopped at his husband’s half empty closet.

“He left me,” He cried as he grabbed one of his love’s band shirt off the floor – _it still smelled like him_. He brought it up to his face and inhaled what was left of Anthony’s sent. “He left me, I’m alone again,” He croaked into the now damp band shirt.

“ _Sir, Master Stark is currently at a business meeting in Canada, He told me to tell you this-_ ” Suddenly the god’s husband’s voice filled the gloomy bedroom air. “Hey, babe. I was informed by a certain red head named Mrs. Rogers that I had a business meeting in Canada and I had to be there today. So that’s why you woke up to an empty room, I didn’t leave you, I just didn’t know how long I was going to be over here because these Canadians are some stern bastards. I should be back within a month so don’t go crazy without me, I wish I could have brought you with but Mrs. Rogers- Fuck this. Pepper said you’re too distracting, which I have to agree with because you a fucking beautifully distracting. Anyways I love you and I miss you, be home soon!”

“I love you too” he mumbled after several moments of silence. Once he collected himself and eased up off the floor and walked back towards the bed with his husband’s shirt still in his hand. “JARVIS?” he said as looked to the ceiling.

“ _Master Loki?_ ” The AI responded.

“Why didn’t you tell me he left before I jumped to conclusions?” He inquired with an elegant raised of his right eyebrow.

“ _I’m just an AI_ ” Is all the AI said.

He laid back down on _their_ bed, but on Anthony’s side this time. He stayed there for several minutes, maybe even hours just breathing in the familiar scent before he got up and dressed himself. “JARVIS,” He chuckled as he walked towards the balcony of the STARK tower. “Please clear my schedule for the next month, I’m going to Canada” he laughed as he began to disappear into nothing but a puff of green and black.

“ _You don’t have a schedule to clear,_ ”

 


End file.
